Patch - 2017.03.20
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Synthesizing List *Removed Shikon no Tama ( ), Jump Network Cola ( ) and Dead Sea Scrolls ( ) from the synthesizing list. New Synthesizing Recipes x 1 = ( x 100) + ( x 100) x 1 = ( x 50) + ( x 50) x 1 = ( x 150) + ( x 150) ---- Eternal Battlefield *The following items: Jack o'Lantern ( ), Christmas Tree ( ) and God Finger ( ) can now be assigned in the F2-F4 Slots. ---- Heroes *''Rinkaku - Rize Q: ''The damage from active effect can now reduce target's Attack Speed by 10% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 stacks. Kaneki's basic attacks that hit on a target can refresh the duration of this debuff. *''Half-Kakujas R: ''Added new passive effect: Every 10 RC cells, increases Health Regeneration speed by 1%. *''Half-Kakujas R: ''Added new active effect: Restores Kaneki's Health by 10%/20%/30% of his missing Health (the effect is upgraded at level 1/2/3 of this skill). *''The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku W: ''Casting on an allied unit will now increase target's Movement Speed by 20% for 2 seconds. *''The Intense Voice of Hatsune Miku W: ''Casting on an enemy unit will now reduce target's Movement Speed by 15% for 2 seconds. *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5: ''Added new passive effect: When Kotori applies a Burning debuff on an enemy hero, increases her own Armor and Magic Resist by 3/5/7/9, stacking up to 5 stacks (the effect is upgraded at level 6/11/16 of this hero). *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 5: ''The Damage Reduction effect from Flame Clothes adjusted from 20% -> 15%/20%/25% (the effect is upgraded at level 1/11/16 of this hero). *''Metatron - Kadour W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 70/80/90/100/110 Mana -> 40/60/80/100/120 Mana *''Metatron - Kadour W: ''Cooldown increased from 18 seconds -> 20 seconds *''Metatron - Kadour W: ''The duration of stun effect increased from 1 second -> 1.25 seconds *''Metatron - Rising E: ''Mana cost reduced from 100 Mana -> 75 Mana *''Metatron - Artelif R: ''The width of focused laser beam increased by 50 range. *''King's Treasure Q: ''Deals 25% extra damage against units with the debuff effect from Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth R. *''Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth R: ''Now reduces the Movement Speed of all enemies hit by 15% for 1 second. ---- Artifact Items *Added 2.0 Trial Version to the Item Mall. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''Increases your Percent Armor Penetration and Flat Armor Penetration equivalent to + Equipment Level% of your Flat Magic Penetration. The Percent Armor Penetration value from this ability is removed (It now only increases Flat Armor Penetration). *''UNIQUE Passive: ''Increases your Percent Magic Penetration and Flat Magic Penetration equivalent to + Equipment Level% of your Flat Armor Penetration. The Percent Magic Penetration value from this ability is removed (It now only increases Flat Magic Penetration). ---- Item Mall *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 20 March 2017. *On the shelf as a trial version. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''Increases Ryuuko's bonus Health by Level x 100. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''While within the duration of spinning effect from Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) Q or Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) W, gains + Equipment Level% Damage Reduction. *''UNIQUE Passive: ''Adjusts the duration of Sen-i-Soshitsu R that it can be used on the same target only once within 10/9/8/7/6 seconds -> 7 - Level x 0.2 seconds *Off the shelf in Item Mall. ---- Related Optimization *Optimized the TAB Interface in the game, resized it to match the user's recommendation. *Optimized the Skill Cooldown Message, holding down the ALT key and left-clicking on the passive effect that has cooldown will now also show that skill's information (cooldown). ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed a problem where you couldn't use a private chat on a player that you used Friend Note to change their name. *Fixed the Death Recap that as long as there was Kirito ( ) on the screen, the skill damage of other heroes would display as ?''' ( ). ---- '''Titles *100 Wins Title: White Horse Silver Spear (白马银枪) *300 Wins Title: Unrivaled Valor (英勇世无双) *100 Wins Title: The Irregular (劣等生) *300 Wins Title: Strategic-Class Magician (战略级魔法师) ---- ----